Obsessed Fans
by criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak
Summary: I was just wondering how Reid might react to the stories that all of us Reid fans write about him... and this story happened... teensy spoilers for "Masterpiece"


**A/N: Okay, this is just a one-shot that I wrote a 3:14 a.m. after finishing another chapter on my Criminal Minds/CSI crossover story... **

**I was bored and started thinking about all the horrible, strange things that have happened to Reid in the stories on this site. Then I started to wonder how Reid would react to these stories and well... at 3 in the morning, my derranged mind came up with this. I seriously wasn't even fully concious when I wrote it... it's just a silly, weird story to pass the time with...**

**WARNING: nongraphic mentions of violence plus tiny spoilers for "Masterpiece"**

**REVIEW PLEASE! I will luvz you forever! :) :)**

Reid frowned at the computer screen, worry etched on his face. "What wrong, Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked, noticing the strange look.

"Do you remember, a couple of years ago, when that serial killer was trying to get to Rossi… and he wanted to kill the whole team… and I figured out where he was keeping his victims?" Reid asked slowly.

"Yeah," Morgan said, frowning. "Why?"

"Do you remember, I asked, why I didn't have any normal fans?" Reid continued in the same worried tone.

Morgan chuckled, "Yeah I remember. You seem to bring out all the crazies. Why? You get a scary email or something?"

Reid shook his head quickly, "No, nothing like that, it's just… have you ever heard of FanFiction?" he asked, frowning again.

"No… should I have?" Morgan asked.

"Well, it's this website… people go on there and write things about movies and books and TV shows… about the characters and everything." Reid explained.

"Uh huh," Morgan nodded, wondering when Reid was going to get to the point.

"They write about all kinds of stuff… even _Criminal Minds_," Reid continued.

"Oh, cool." Morgan said. "They write about us?"

"Well, yeah…" Reid said slowly. "But… there are a lot, and I do mean a lot, of people on the site who seem to be weirdly obsessed with me." He took a deep breath frowning. "And they write some very… twisted things."

"Twisted how?"

Reid sighed and took a deep breath, "Well… in a lot of these stories, I've been kidnapped, stalked, tortured, almost blown up, burned, electrocuted, stabbed, shot, beaten and raped. And that's just the normal things they write about…"

Morgan laughed, "Seems like they all realize what a trouble magnet you are."

Reid glared at him, "And there are some other stories that well…"

"What?" Morgan frowned again, "C'mon, man… what is it?"

Reid sighed, glanced back at the computer screen and frowned. "Do you think I'm gay?" he asked very seriously.

Morgan laughed, "I don't know, man… when was the last time you saw some action?"

Reid glared at him, "I'm serious, Morgan!" he snapped. "There are a lot of stories on this site where I'm gay and in a relation with Hotch -"

Morgan laughed again, "Now _that's _hilarious!" he grinned.

Reid narrowed his eyes, "Or with you…" he continued, smugly noting the smile vanish from Morgan's face.

"People think I'm gay?" He asked, frowning. "And … with you? Really? I'd like to think that if I was gay, I have better taste than that…"

Reid glared at him again, "And again, that's just the normal stuff. There are even some stories where I get pregnant… that's not even remotely possible." Then he frowned, "At least I hope not."

Morgan shook his head, laughing again. "C'mon, kid, it's just a story."

"Maybe… but some of them are so… realistic." Reid said, worriedly glancing back at the computer like it would attack him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… a lot of these stories are completely possible… I've already been kidnapped by an unsub before, who's to say it couldn't happen again? I really don't even want to think about the possibility of me being stalked or… raped, but it could happen." Reid's face was suddenly pale with fear.

Morgan shook his head, "Not as long as I'm around, it won't." he assured his friend. "And besides, like I said, they're just stories."

Reid sighed, "I guess so…"

"C'mon, man, seriously, what do you want me to do, see if Garcia can find out anything about these fans of yours and see if they're a threat?"

Reid looked up, "Do you think she'd do that?"

Morgan sighed, "Alright, Pretty Boy, let's go…"

* * *

"Hey, Baby Girl, can you do us a favor?" Morgan asked, walking into Garcia's office with a long list of screen names, Reid right behind him.

"Well that depends, handsome, do I get a favor in return?" she teased, grinning over her shoulder.

"Ever heard of something called FanFiction?" he asked, handing her the list.

"Why of course I have," she said. "The site is extremely addicting… wish I could write with half the talent of some of those authors…"

"Have you ever read any of the _Criminal Minds_ stories?" Reid asked, frowning.

She shook her head, "No… I get enough of this depressing job while I'm here… if I ever read any stories about the show, they're the short, happy ones with me in them." she grinned.

"Well, Reid's concerned because some of his 'fans' on the site seem to enjoy putting him in dangerous situations." Morgan explained.

"Ah, so you want me to hack into their accounts, find out everything I can about them, and tell you if they're loony or not." Garcia said, twirling around in her chair and typing away.

After a little while, she looked up from the screen, smiling. "Well, I can tell you that you have a LOT of fans, my sweet Dr. Reid, who want to have your babies."

Reid blushed and looked down at the floor for a minute, "But none of them are threats?"

"Nope. They just love you in some strange and twisted way… most of them are obsessed teenage girls and young women… I took the liberty of writing down a few numbers… you should call some of them." she said, handing him a slip of paper. "They already seem prepared to marry you…"

Morgan laughed and Reid blushed again, looking down at the paper she'd handed him. She couldn't be serious…

"See, like I told you, Reid, they're just stories. Written mostly by a bunch of obsessed girls who love you a little too much…"

Reid sighed, "Will I ever have any normal fans? he muttered, shaking his head.

"It's doubtful, Pretty Boy," Morgan teased as they left Garcia's office and headed back to the bullpen.

Reid exited off of the website as soon as he sat down, not really wanting to read anymore stories… he was already worried that he'd have nightmares about the ones he had read. Still, it was oddly flattering, in a sick twisted way, to know that so many people were obsessed with him.

He looked back at the list of phone numbers, frowning, and slowly reached his hand toward the phone…


End file.
